


The Magic's in the Music

by Marz_A



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, Music, Silly, fluff with some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marz_A/pseuds/Marz_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dear Red Arrow,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You are cordially invited to embarrass yourself publicly through the time-honored tradition of singing like you just don't care, otherwise known as Karaoke Night With The Team.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> -With love, </i>
  <br/><i>Zatanna and M'gann</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic's in the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season one of YJ, sometime after Zatanna joins the team, but before Red Arrow officially does. I can't remember if everyone on the team knew Red Arrow's identity, for the sake of this fic, they all do.
> 
> The title is a reference to “Do you believe in magic?” by The Lovin’ Spoonful.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, or the songs quoted in this story. All quotes belong to their respective owners. I am making no money off of this work.
> 
> Track list included in the end notes. Listening as you read is encouraged. :)

**Prelude: The Scheme**

 

"You want us to...karaoke?" Kaldur asked skeptically.

"Yes! It'll be fun!" M'gann exclaimed.

"They do not have this 'karaoke' in Atlantis. What is it?"

 

\---

 

M'gann jumped up and down excitedly waiting for the team to arrive. She had spent weeks batting her eyes and calling in favors, and, yes, even blackmailing, to get them all to agree to this. 

Zatanna had been the easiest to convince, because as a magician she didn't mind being on stage. In fact, she thought it was a _brilliant_ idea. As soon as M'gann suggested it, Zatanna not only agreed to go along, but to convince the others as well. M'gann's wild idea quickly became their scheme.

**Phase one:** Kaldur. With their leader on their side, the rest would fall in line. They managed to convince him it was a "team-building exercise." Unfortunately, he refused to order the rest of team to do it.

**Phase two:** M'gann didn't give Conner a choice. He was going to do it and he was going to do it with a smile. But she had to watch one of those terrible made-for-tv monster movies with him after this.

**Phase three:** M'gann and Zatanna split up. M'gann asked Wally, while Zatanna asked Robin. M'gann thought maybe it was a bit underhanded to use the guys' crushes on them to manipulate them into saying yes. Zatanna had argued that it was simply "tactical asking."

**Phase four:** At first, Artemis had staunchly refused. Then M'gann threatened to blast her own "hippy love song" music through Mount Justice's speakers every time Artemis was there. The green archer agreed if only to introduce M'gann to some "good music."

**Phase five:** This was the hardest, but M'gann was determined to do it. Even if he wasn't officially on the team, Roy was one of them. M'gann tried to convince him singing was a way to bear your soul, so he could use this time to get some insight into who the mole was. He didn't buy it. 

Their next approach was rather inspired. Inspired by _Harry Potter_ that is. Zatanna used her magic to send an official invitation to Roy's apartment. When he dumped that in the trash, another appeared. Then another. Soon, his entire apartment was flooded with cardstock invitations that read: 

__

__

_You are cordially invited to embarrass yourself publicly through the time-honored tradition of singing like you just don't care, otherwise known as Karaoke Night with The Team. -With love, Zatanna and M'gann._

The mountain of invitations disappeared back into the ether once Roy texted _alright already ill be there_. A few minutes later they received another text from him: _i hate you for this_. The pair smiled proudly. 

 

**Act One: Everybody's got the fever**

 

The schemers had spent the entire day getting the place ready. M'gann had bought an actual karaoke machine, which Zatanna magicked to include the instrumental version of any song they could think of, with lyrics and a vocal guide. Zatanna had spent the whole week learning that spell.

Well, modifying a spell she already knew. Zatanna liked to change up her act a lot, and that involved coming up with a whole new soundtrack every time. 

But for karaoke they needed lyrics and a vocal guide, which was tricky. She accidentally destroyed two machines before getting the spell to work. She made a mental note to pay M'gann for the machines.

They made a makeshift stage and Zatanna set up some of her professional lights which were already spelled to change color and follow the person on stage around wherever. Her father had spelled those lights. 

She hadn't been on stage since her father...left. She had thought it would remind her too much of him. This was _their_ act. But instead, she simply felt at home. She hadn't realized how much she needed this until M'gann had suggested it. 

This was going to be _great._

The team arrived grumbling. Except for Roy, who was _glowering_ at M'gann and Zatanna. Zatanna laughed, thinking of the spell she had used to get him to agree to this. Good Ol' JK.* 

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Wally said.

"Me neither," Robin agreed. Zatanna felt a little guilty for using his crush on her to get him to come, but she knew she didn't do anything wrong. She didn't promise him anything, or imply anything. She literally just asked him. It was his fault for agreeing to it.

"It'll be fun!" M'gann insisted for the thousandth time.

Their leader chastised the grumbling pair. "Try to participate. This will be a great team-building exercise. It is a cultural tradition demonstrating trust and camaraderie." 

Artemis snorted at Kaldur's naivety. "Is that what they told you?" Zatanna smiled. So maybe it wasn't as spectacular as how they got Roy to come, but it was still impressive.

Wally laughed along with Artemis. "How'd they get _you_ to agree to this?"

"I'm just here to show you all what _real music_ is. I've heard that dubstep atrocity you call music, Wally."

"Do I _have_ to do this?" He complained. 

"Yes," Zatanna said confidently.

Roy glared at the magician. If he was Kryptonian, she would have been a pile of ash. "This was your scheme. You go first."

"Okay." She grinned. Whereas everyone else was in their civilian clothes, Zatanna was wearing her stage outfit, a tuxedo. 

She snapped her fingers "Doom gnitihgil." The lights turned red. She picked up the microphone and a beat started playing on what sounded like a cello. Zatanna snapped to the beat.

_"Never know how much I love you. Never know how much I care."_

Her voice was low and smooth, honed through years of singing into a hairbrush, imitating her favorite Vegas acts. The room sat in awe as she slowly walked around the room, still snapping to the beat of the song. The lights followed her around the room. Zatanna had _missed_ the stage.

_"You give me fever."_

She swayed her hips widely and deliberately as she walked, making eye contact with each person she passed. When she got to the kitchen, she popped up onto the counter and crossed her legs as she sang, eyes focused on the room. She could feel the thrill of the song course through her.

_"What a lovely way to burn."_

When the song ended, the whole room was silent for a moment. Zatanna used that moment to readjust to reality, letting the voice of the narrator roll off of her being. The awe was broken by Roy's exclamation, "Was this whole thing just an excuse for Zatanna to show off!?"

"Maybe," the magician said coyly and jumped off the counter. He didn't need to know how much this meant to her. She held out the microphone to Roy, "Your turn, Red."

"No way. I'm not going to try and follow _that_."

The whole room mumbled agreement. "Looks like we're going to have to resort to the hat." She pulled out a top hat. In true magician fashion, she showed the room it was empty. She handed the hat to Roy. "Reach inside and close your hand like you're grabbing something."

He glared at her, but did as he was told. When his hand came out, there was a piece of paper in it. "Sorry, Wally. Looks like you're next."

"Well, if I'm going to embarrass myself, I might as well do it spectacularly. It's 'Cobrastyle' time!"

"What." Artemis said flatly. 

The team stared, not in awe, but shock as a flurry of syllables came out of Wally's mouth. Zatanna wondered if the original singer was a speedster too because he had to be using his super speed to sing...whatever it was he was singing.

_"My style is di bom digi bom di deng di deng digigi!"_

The team was laughing out loud by halfway through the song. Wally rolled with it, clearly having fun despite his earlier protestations. Zatanna saw M'gann grinning. She silently held out her fist to M'gann, who bumped it with her own. 

"Were any of those even _words_?" Artemis asked incredulously. 

"Yes! Just with a thick Jamaican accent."

"The original singer maybe, but I'm pretty sure you were just saying gibberish. I call foul."

"It counts," M'gann assured, "You were great."

"Thank you, M'gann." He made a face at Artemis, who made a face right back. 

Zatanna got up and held out the hat to Wally, "Who's next?"

"Drumroll please!"

Robin started rhythmically banging his hands against the table as Wally dramatically reached into the hat. "And the unlucky person is...M'gann M'orzz!" 

"No Taylor Swift!" Artemis called. 

"I remember. That was a condition of you agreeing to come."

"And I stand by it. If I hear even one 'Shake it off' I'm out of here."

"Okay, okay. I've got something else in mind actually." M'gann grinned as she selected the song. Artemis groaned as she recognized the tune. 

_"I used to be a renegade, I used to fool around"_

M'gann was not the best singer, but she didn't care because

_"It's hip to be square!"_

Even Roy was smiling discreetly as M'gann flailed her arms around attempting to dance. Artemis made of show of groaning, but Zatanna could tell it was only half-hearted. Yupp, this night was totally worth it.

 

**Act Two: Just this old, sweet song**

 

The martian was flailing around ungracefully. After Zatanna's performance, Roy had been expecting something similar from M'gann. She wasn't hitting the right key, her "dancing" looked completely ridiculous but she was smiling. Despite himself, Roy found himself smiling too. 

Considering her shapeshifting powers, M'gann could probably have changed her voice to be anything, but instead she used her normal voice and looked completely ridiculous.

_Don't get too fond,_ he told himself, _she could be the mole._

That thought had him sitting straighter. He couldn't be having fun like this, with these people. _Someone_ was a traitor. Getting attached could blind him to that.

He was here to observe them, find the weak link. Okay, he was there because he preferred his apartment _not_ to have a thousand cardstock invitations, but M'gann had had a point when she first asked him to come: this could be a valuable opportunity to flush out the mole.

Robin and Wally had joined M'gann on stage and started dancing. For people who spent so much time complaining about this, they really enjoyed it the most. M'gann went over to her boyfriend and pulled him on stage for some dancing.

Zatanna held her hand out to Roy, and raised her eyebrows, an invitation to flail around ridiculously. He just glared at her. If she hadn't joined the team until after they found out there was a mole, her stunt with the letters would have put her at the top of Roy's suspect list. 

Seeing she was already pushing her luck, Zatanna surrendered and got Artemis off the couch instead. Soon, Roy was the only one sitting. Even stoic Kaldur was awkwardly shuffling around the makeshift dance floor.

_"It's hip to be square!"_

The green-skinned woman caught her breath as the song ended. 

Zatanna reached behind her back and seemingly pulled the hat out from the thin air behind it. M'gann reached in pulled out the next name. "Kaldur's turn!"

His friend smiled softly as he got the microphone. Kadur was never one for big emotions. The team all resumed their seats as the lighting changed to dark blue when Kaldur selected his song.

"Is this going to be an Atlantean song?" M'gann asked, curiously.

"No," Kaldur smiled, "Do you like Atlantean music?"

"I don't know. I've never heard it before. But I'd like to." The others mumbled agreement.

"I'll put some on another time."

Robin was the first to ask, "If you aren't singing Atlantean music, what are you singing?"

He simply smiled. Roy had a feeling he knew what his friend was playing. A few months ago, he started asking Roy about human music. The archer made him a mix CD of various artists and genres. He quickly discovered the Atlantean's fondness for jazz.

As was expected, a slow piano tune began playing through the speakers.

_"Georgia, Georgia."_

He enunciated every syllable slowly and deliberately, drawing out the pain in the song. The others were struck by how good he was, but all Roy heard was _Tula, Tula._

Roy wanted to say something to his friend, but everything he wanted to say he had already said a hundred times. 

_"Just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind."_

Kaldur may have been happy for her and Garth, but he still wasn't over Tula. Regardless, it was a beautiful song.

Everyone clapped as Kaldur finished his song. Roy got up and gave his friend a pat on the back. Kaldur nodded at him, understandingly.

 

**Interlude: Pizza**

 

"That was beautiful," M'gann told Kaldur. She then looked at her phone and said, "Oh! Look at the time. The pizza's probably ready by now." 

She went over to the kitchen and pulled out some money from inside one of the drawers, and handed it to Wally. "Here's the money. I ordered from the usual place. It's under your name."

"Why do I always have to get the pizza? I'm not your delivery guy, you know."

"Well, if you don't get the pizza, _Mario and Luigi's_ is twenty minutes away by flying so it'll be forty minutes until you get fed."

" _NevermindI'llgo_ ," he said faster than normal talking speed and zipped out of the room in a blur.

Conner rolled his eyes at Wally's appetite. He knew Wally had a superhuman metabolism that necessitated him to eat like five times a normal person, but his _enthusiasm_ made the clone chuckle. 

While Wally was away, Conner saw M'gann chatting with Zatanna about what a success this had turned out to be. 

Five minutes later, the speedster arrived with five large pies. "There was a _line,_ Megan! I had to wait _forever._ "

"It's been like five minutes," Robin reminded him.

"Yeah. _Five whole minutes._ "

"I'm with Wally on this one," Conner said, "Waiting's the worst when you can move at super speed."

Wally nodded a lot while M'gann got out the plates. 

"There's 2 cheese, 1 pepperoni, and 2 deluxe," M'gann said. "If anyone wants deluxe, get it before Wally eats it all."

"I'd take offense to that, but it's true." 

Everyone formed a line to get to the pizza. Except for Roy, who was back to glowering in his corner.

"No! Not _another_ line!"

M'gann handed Wally a plate with three deluxe slices on it. "Here, to hold you over until we're done getting ours."

Wally grabbed it eagerly and said " _ThanksMegan._ " Judging by the others' amused looks, those not capable of super speed didn't understand what he said.

When Robin got his slices, he grabbed a second plate and put two pepperoni on it. Roy mumbled a thanks when Robin brought it to him.

After everyone settled down and had eaten at least one slice (or in Wally's case, one pie), Wally turned to Artemis.

"You know Artemis, you keep saying how we all have no taste in music, but we still haven't heard from you yet."

"I said you and M'gann have no taste in music." 

Conner rushed to defend his girlfriend, "There's nothing wrong with M'gann's taste in music."

"I really hope you're just saying that because she's your girlfriend."

"M'gann's music is great," he insisted, and took another bite of pizza. It was scalding hot, but being half-Kryptonian had fringe benefits. 

"Hold on," Artemis said, "You've been out of that tube for what, four months?"

"Yeah, about."

"So have you actually listened to any music not on M'gann's playlist?"

"Some. On the radio." 

"Oh, I can't wait until your turn."

Conner really wanted to wait. He had many talents; singing was not one of them. Why was he so nervous? He wouldn't be the only bad singer. M'gann, as much as he loved her, M'gann's singing wasn't great, and Wally's was...interesting. Conner hadn't been this nervous when he was face to face with _Lex Luthor._

M'gann shook her head, and put her hand on Conner's. Conner squeezed it and smiled at her. She turned to Artemis and asked "So who do you think does have good taste?"

Artemis considered that for a moment. "Zatanna's song had a nice beat, but it romanticized Romeo and Juliet and Captain Smith and Pocahontas."

Wally swallowed his pizza before saying flatly, "Wow. You hate romance. Who knew?"

"Have you read _Romeo and Juliet_? It's not an epic love story. It's two hormone-driven teenagers whose complete lack of competence and judgement gets themselves and everyone around them killed."

"You are such a cynic."

Artemis glared at him. "Pocahontas would have been about thirteen at the time of her and John Smith's 'romance' which, by all _actual_ historical accounts, never happened."

A beat passed before Wally said, "Why do you have to ruin my childhood?"

"Because it's fun." An evil grin spread across her face. 

"You know," Zatanna chimed in, "considering 'Fever' is about lust, the fact that those weren't great love stories might have been the point. Alternatively, it was the 1950s."

Robin jumped in before Artemis could go on a rant. "You still haven't answered the question, Artemis. If that's not good music, what is?"

She looked around the room, eyeing each one of them before getting up and picking up the microphone. 

 

**Act Three: The fox you've been waiting for**

 

The lights flashed hot pink. A slight pit of nervousness opened in Artemis' stomach but she ignored it. If anything, the fear only exhilarated her. This was _her song_. It was about being confidant and rebellious and having fun. Maybe it wasn't everything she was, but it was everything she wanted to be. And although she couldn't believe it, she actually wanted to share it with her friends. Even Roy, as much she hated him and vice versa. 

There were so many things she couldn't share with them, mostly about her family. But she could share this.

Or at the very least show M'gann what awesome music sounds like. All M'gann knew about Earth music was the pop tunes Martian Manhunter had sent her, and whatever the kids at her high school listened to. In other words, the music which is destroying their culture.

Artemis was having none of it.

Although, despite her earlier groaning, "It's Hip to be Square" was pretty awesome. Not that she would ever admit that out loud. 

Drums played through the speakers. Artemis started singing in a low voice.

_"Can't stay at home, can't stay at school."_

Artemis saw M'gann tapping her foot to the song. See? M'gann and Zatanna weren't the only ones who could pull off a scheme.

_"I'm the fox you've been waiting for!"_

Artemis saw Wally roll his eyes at that. Without missing a beat, she walked over the kitchen, picked up Wally's water and dumped it on his head. The look of shock on his face was _so_ worth it.

_"Hello, Daddy. Hello, Mom. I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!"_

Wally opened his mouth to yell at her, but Zatanna shut him up with a whispered "On gnitpurretni." Artemis made a mental note to find a way to thank her. She'd just say it, but sappy wasn't really her style. 

Artemis grinned at Wally sulking on the couch, doing his best to imitate Roy's death glare. Roy was better at it.

_"Cherry bomb!"_

The music cut out as Artemis finished her song. Everyone except Wally clapped.

"You. Dumped. Water. On. My. Head."

"You disrespected The Runaways. Don't disrespect The Runaways." Artemis smiled proudly at Wally's wet head. He glared at her for a second before super-speeding out and coming back dry. 

"Five down. Three to go," Zatanna said, "Anyone else want to channel their inner Katniss Everdeen and volunteer?"

The room was silent. "Okay, looks like it's back to the hat." The top hat once again seemed to appear out of nowhere. Earlier, Artemis had asked Zatanna whether that was real magic or sleight-of-hand. She just smiled coyly and told her a magician never reveals her secrets.

Zatanna handed the hat to Artemis, who drew the next name. "Looks like Robin's next."

The Boy Wonder chuckled and grabbed the microphone. Artemis heard the rhythmic sound of drums begin playing, then a guitar joined in as Robin sang.

_"The problem is all inside your head, she said to me."_

Artemis smiled as she recognized the song. It wasn't The Runaways, but Paul Simon was good too. She thought of the chorus and chuckled, realizing why Robin had picked this song.

_"There must be 50 ways to leave your lover."_

His voice hadn't broken yet, so he was still a boy soprano, but the song worked with his vocal range. 

_"Just slip out the back, Jack. Gonna need a new plan, Stan."_

Robin walked up to Red Arrow as he sang the next line.

_"You don't need to be coy, Roy."_

Roy mouthed "I hate you." Robin just grinned. 

When the song was over, Roy was the first to speak. "You picked that song just because it had my name in it, didn't you?"

"Yupp."

"There is literally-"

Robin threw what looked to be a modified Bat gadget at him. Artemis had seen him use a similar device to project thorns in a certain radius, but that one had been green whereas this one was red. When it hit Roy, a flurry of confetti came out.

"-NO ONE in the world that I don't hate right now."**

The whole team started cracking up at the sight of Roy covered in confetti, glaring at them all. Artemis could see his lips twitching into a smile though. Yupp, Roy was a big softie, Artemis concluded.

"I thought you were fantastic," Zatanna said and Robin blushed a little. "And the confetti's a nice touch. I might steal that for my act."

"Go right ahead," the Boy Wonder said. 

"So who will be the unlucky victim next?"

Robin smiled and reached into the hat. When he read the name, his smile turned into a large grin. "No need to be coy, Roy."

The other archer glared at him. 

Artemis laughed and said, "Is it still glaring if that's your default mode?"

"Yes." Roy reluctantly got off his chair and grabbed the microphone. "This one goes out to the mole."

Everyone started booing him. 

"Come on, man, this was supposed to be fun," Wally said. 

_"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya. I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha"_

Everyone's protests were cut off by Zatanna doing another "On gnitpuretni." 

_"One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha"_

As soon as the song ended, the spell wore off.

"Not cool, man!" Wally protested.

"I may be the only one who actually seems to care, but there is a _traitor_ on this team. Forgetting that isn't doing anyone any favors."

"Roy." Kaldur stood up. "We know. We are not forgetting anything, but constantly accusing everyone is not doing anyone any favors either."

Roy grunted with scorn, but didn't say anything.

M'gann spoke up. "We only have Conner left. Let's just all be civil for one more song, and then you can leave."

Roy shook his head, but sat back down in his chair.

 

**Act Four: Something that matters**

 

Roy couldn't believe them. How could they just sit there like there was nothing wrong? He wiped some leftover confetti off his shoulder.

This whole charade was ridiculous. 

At least they weren't playing charades. 

He needed to figure out who the traitor was. How could he ever be a member of the Justice League if he couldn't even recognize a traitor within this young justice...team. The team really needed an actual name.

Roy studied Superboy carefully as he got the microphone and selected his song. Roy had known Robin and Kid Flash for years; there was no way they were the traitor. Kaldur was beyond suspicion too. That left Miss Martian, Artemis and Superboy.

Roy didn't trust any of them, especially Artemis. He already knew he wasn't who she said she was. But Superboy could have leftover CADMUS programming and not even know it. 

Roy looked for any sign the clone was guilty. He seemed nervous, but that could be stage fright. Roy had a feeling this whole night would turn out to be a waste of time. 

A guitar started playing. Roy remembered Conner's earlier comment about most of his music being introduced to him by M'gann, and Artemis' banning of Taylor Swift.

_"You will notice me"_

Despite Conner's usually brash demeanor, there was no trace of his usual arrogance. He stuttered a lot and he wasn't very loud.

_"I want to do something that matters, say something different."_

His voice wasn't the problem. He could have been a lot better if he was confidant. Why was he so nervous?

_"I want to touch a few hearts in this life."_

Then Roy realized something. It was the song. This wasn't just any old song with a nice beat. This song mattered to him. Conner was created to replace Superman, but he had rejected that purpose and joined the team as someone _inspired_ by Superman, and forged his own identity in the process. Roy suddenly felt guilty for picking Blondie. 

_"I'll leave nothing less than something that says: I was here. I was here."_

M'gann went up to Conner and kissed him when it was over. "That was great." 

Conner blushed. "It was terrible."

"Yeah, but you tried," Wally said. 

M'gann hugged her boyfriend. Then Wally joined in, then Robin and Zatanna, who dragged Artemis along. Kaldur joined in too, then looked to Roy, asking him to join in on the group hug.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Roy. 

_One of them is a traitor,_ he reminded himself. _Yeah, but they're a traitor you actually care about._

"Fine. But that's my limit. No more hugging after this."

"Deal," Robin said, and grabbed Roy's hand, pulling him into the group.

Roy held out for exactly 10 seconds before being the first to break away. 

"I should probably be heading back to Star City," he said gruffly. 

"Thanks for coming," M'gann said, "I know you didn't want to."

Roy just grunted. He hated to admit it, but he did actually have fun. He just couldn't stay anymore. He couldn't let himself care about them when he might have to put an arrow in one of them someday.

They all said goodbye to him, and Roy wondered if they were secretly glad he was leaving. He hadn't exactly been the life of the party this evening. 

He sighed. Being a superhero meant responsibility. He had a responsibility to find the traitor and prove himself worthy of joining the Justice League. He _had_ to. So why did it feel so bad?

As he walked down the hall, he heard Zatanna start singing "Do you believe in magic?"

Despite himself, Roy smiled. Maybe there is no traitor. Maybe he just couldn't believe he had friends like this. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking. 

He started tapping his hands to the bear of the music as he walked to the exit.

_"If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose_  
 _If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_  
 _Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile"_

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> * “Good Ol’ JK” -- Zatanna is quoting the Tenth Doctor in Doctor Who, “The Shakespeare Code”
> 
> ** “There is literally no one in the world that I don’t hate right now.” Roy is quoting Toby Ziegler in The West Wing, “Five Votes Down”
> 
>  
> 
> **Track List**
> 
>  
> 
> Zatanna sings "Fever" by Peggy Lee  
> Wally sings "Cobrastyle" by The Teddybears  
> M'gann sings "It's Hip to be Square" by Huey Lewis & The News  
> Kaldur sings "Georgia on my Mind" by Ray Charles  
> Artemis sings "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways  
> Robin sings "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" by Paul Simon  
> Red Arrow sings "One Way or Another" by Blondie  
> Conner sings "I Was Here" by Lady Antebellum  
> Zatanna sings "Do you believe in magic?" By The Lovin' Spoonful
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I was so tempted, _so tempted_ , to have Robin sing "Rockin' Robin" by Bobby Day, but ultimately decided "50 Ways" worked better for this story. It can be assumed after Roy left, Robin did sing "Rockin' Robin."


End file.
